


“Take what you need.”

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Cullen Rutherford, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Cullen tries so hard and its endearing.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Short Things from TwoCatsTailoring





	“Take what you need.”

“Any post for Driscoll?” A familiar voice stopped Cullen in his tracks, caught off guard and not really ready for this conversation this early in the morning. He had to keep this casual, had to keep himself under control. He couldn’t - and didn’t want to - avoid her forever.

Cullen took a deep breath and stepped over the threshold of the canteen-turned-post-station-turned-sundries-shop that served the soldiers of Skyhold, “Lieutenant.”

“Commander, good morning,” Bryony smiled as she turned to face him, her brown hair not bound into its thick braid yet and no sign of a blush on her face.

Which was already doing better than Cullen because he could feel the red flaring into his face. She said good morning, and he’s blushing like some idiotic schoolboy. And, of course, the soldiers had noticed. Cullen rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yes, er… Good morning.” He couldn’t even bring himself to glare at the tittering of laughter and arm slapping of the few soldiers in the room. He would have liked to, but he also didn’t want to acknowledge that he was getting flustered.

But who wouldn’t be flustered in this situation? She was lovely, understanding, and funny. She laughed at his jokes, kept Rylen from getting vargheists drunk on cheap ale, and managed to not saddle the Inquisition with a Bannorn. A talented strategist and someone who was well-liked everywhere she went. Beautiful in and out of her armor. Oh, Maker! Was he ever going to stop blushing?

“…then you can just take what you need.”

“Does that include you?” Oh, Maker! He hadn’t even been listening, just staring at her and following along as she walked through the aisles of supplies like a mabari pup. What in the world was he saying?

Bryony pressed her lips together, as she looked up at him and ignored the fact that two snickering soldiers were being roughly shoved out the door by a third, who seemed to be the only one to have any sense in their party. “I wasn’t aware,” she began, failing to hide a smile, “that I was a need.”

“You aren’t. I mean you are but I…,” Cullen stopped and heaved a resigned sigh. There was no way to come back from this. With both of his feet planted firmly in his mouth, he had no choice. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Bryony said with a laugh. “Your befuddlement is part of your charm. But for the record, Commander?”

“Hm?”

“I’d rather be a _want_ than a need.”


End file.
